


Sergeant Submissive

by bottombitch



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Minor Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Athena gets trapped in a door, and Nisha takes advantage.





	Sergeant Submissive

As the door slammed shut on her, Athena knew she had fucked up. It had been so simple, in theory. The door closed on a timer, and all she had to do was dash through before it had time to close. She had been too slow, it seemed, and was now stuck, with her front half on one side and her back half on the other, differentiated at the spot just above her waist. She wriggled herself, but couldn’t move very much. When that didn’t work, she placed her hands at either side of the door, and tried to push – her angle meant that she couldn’t put all of her force into it. She was stuck. Looking around for a way out, she sighed.

“Can any of you guys help me?” she called out, behind her, hoping that one of the other vault hunters were there. Helios was practically a maze. If none of them had caught up to her, she might be trapped here.

“I’m here. No thanks to your running off,” came a voice. Athena breathed a sigh of relief. Good, it was Nisha. Nisha was on her side. She didn’t need to worry.

“Good. You’re here. I tried to beat the door, and got stuck. Help me get out,” Athena said. Nisha didn’t like how authoritative she sounded. As Athena continued to struggle, she continued speaking. “There should be a panel on the wall. It’ll open the door again. It won’t be open for long, but there’ll be enough time for me to get through.”

“This panel?” she heard, from behind her.

And then she heard an electrical noise, followed by an unapologetic ‘Oops’ from Nisha.

“What happened? Are you hurt?” Athena asked, sounding concerned. Nisha laughed.

“Not really. I think your chances of that door opening just dropped through the floor, though,” Nisha informed her. Athena sighed, and looked down at the ground, wondering how she was going to get out, and then an idea popped into her head.

“See if you can open it with your hands,” she said. “I tried, but I can’t get my hands t-” At that moment, she felt something strike her behind. She couldn’t tell what it was at first, as a searing pain ran through the soft flesh of her butt, but the characteristic sound of a whip strike tipped her off as to what had happened. She was speechless, for a moment, the sting leftover from Nisha’s whip burning like nobody’s business. When sense returned to her, she turned her head to look behind her.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” she asked, unable to articulate anything further. It had genuinely surprised her, and Athena wasn’t used to being surprised.

She heard another laugh from Nisha. “Come, now. That’s no way to talk to your new mistress,” Nisha told her, and followed up with another whip across Athena’s butt. It mostly caught one of the bags she had been holding her ammo in, that was sitting at her waist, so it didn’t hurt as much as the one before. This was, however, a blessing and a curse. On the one hand, it didn’t burn nearly as much as the whipping before it, on the other, though, Nisha was now no-doubt aware that she would need to remove it if she wanted to have the fun she apparently craved. At least, Athena assumed that Nisha was doing this for fun. It would be very characteristic of her, and Athena tended to be good at reading people, just… not good enough, apparently.

As Athena had predicted, Nisha’s next move was to reach over and undo her belt. The door had caught Athena just high enough that Nisha had pretty much free access to her pants and everything attached to them. Cursing her situation again, she received a lighter spank from Nisha, this time with the lawbringer’s hand.

“Naughty words ain’t for sluts in my captivity,” she said. As much as being called a slut angered Athena, it wasn’t that part which caught her attention. She was in Nisha’s captivity, apparently. That didn’t bode well. She felt the tightness of her belt leave her waist, and heard it drop to the floor. Sighing, she shook her head.

“Look, if you just let me go, we can forget this ever happened. You can open the door, and I’ll-” Again, she was cut off. Again, by Nisha’s whip. This one really hurt. Nisha wanted her silent. She felt Nisha reach around, and undo the button holding her pants together, and then shuffle her pants down. Athena felt speechless again. She didn’t know what she could possibly say. Nisha was insane, there was no doubt about that. How do you face insanity when insanity has you captured? Her peril certainly wasn’t helped by the fact that, once again, her butt was searing with pain – a pain that was slowly becoming familiar.

As Athena’s pants hit her ankles, her boxer briefs were exposed to the world. Either because she didn’t feel like teasing her, or because she appreciated the good decision-making on Athena’s part, Nisha didn’t comment on the boxers. She didn’t have much time, though, because they were pulled down, too, and Athena’s core was on display. Athena didn’t think about herself sexually, but as the cool breeze of Helios brushed past her sensitive slit, she could imagine it. So small, so tight, so amateur, with pubic hair surrounding it. It made her uneasy. She didn’t like being exposed. She didn’t like someone else having control over her, not after what had happened with Atlas.

She wriggled again, as if that was going to do anything to help her.

“Nisha, I mean it. If you let me go, I’ll-” And a third time, she was cut off by the whip. It hurt so much more this time, but it was getting old. She was getting aggravated. On the other side of the door, Nisha knew that she would need to step up her game if she expected to get any fun out of the uptight soldier. The promises of money or appreciation meant nothing to Nisha. She craved the feeling of being able to stand over someone. Drawing her hand back, she whipped Athena a fourth time, across the soldier’s bare ass cheeks. She had come at it from the other side this time. Now, each of Athena’s cheeks held a deep red mark, with two lighter marks sitting on one side from the original cracks of Nisha’s whip.

As the fourth whip hit Athena, something bad had happened. She had realised that she was, at least sort of, into this. The realisation hit her hard, and a feeling of guilt sat in the bottom of her stomach. What was she feeling guilty for? Or rather, who was she feeling guilty for? She had no significant other to cheat on, no guardian to disappoint, she only had herself, and her pride, and, apparently, the fact that she really liked getting whipped. She didn’t have time to figure out the logistics of it, Nisha followed up with a fifth almost as soon as she had given the fourth, this time crossing both of the soldier’s ass cheeks.

Athena let out a moan, and her face flushed with embarrassment. Nisha’s lips curled into a smirk, and then a grin, and then she laughed.

“Looks like the tough soldier lady is getting off on this,” she said. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. Well, probably not. But at least you’re-” This time, Nisha was cut off. In her state of panic, Athena had done the one thing she hadn’t wanted to do – radioed Jack for help. Nisha went silent, and Athena spoke desperately.

“J-Jack, I’m stuck. Could you call one of the others an-”

“God,” the voice came, from the other end of the radio. “What the fuck do I even hire you people for? I’m filling your pockets with green and you can’t even leave me alone for five minutes to fu-” He cut himself off, and started laughing, and Athena’s heart sank a second time. “God. You’re spanking the uptight soldier bitch?” Jack asked, seemingly to Nisha. “Fuckin’… go wild. I don’t care.”

Athena seethed, but with her last line of defence broken, she resolved that she wouldn’t allow her emotions to get the better of her. Nisha could do whatever she wanted – Athena refused to crack any more than she already had. Athena was a soldier, and she’d endured far worse than this in her torture sessions back before she took down Atlas. That raised another question, though. She hadn’t been so worked up back then. Was it because she was out of practice, or… maybe, was it because Nisha was the one holding the whip?

Her thoughts were once again cut off by Nisha’s whip. This time, Nisha, under the impression that Athena was getting off on this, had gone straight for the middle. The whip didn’t crack. It didn’t slap against Athena’s ass. It was a direct attack, right for Athena’s core, and it hurt like hell. It hurt more than anything Athena had felt up until this point, as if Nisha had just figured out her weak spot – a weak spot that Athena wasn’t even aware of.

“Oof,” Nisha said, sympathetically. “I think I went a bit too far that time. You okay, Sergeant Submissive?” Nisha was mocking her, but, there was a genuine ounce of concern. Athena wondered what she’d done to deserve it, but she was feeling understandably pessimistic.

After taking a moment to build herself up again, Athena spoke. “Nisha, open the door.” She didn’t try to bargain with her this time. It wasn’t an attempt to make a deal, it wasn’t even a request. It was an order. The final bit of assertiveness that Athena had.

“When are you gonna be honest with yourself?” Nisha asked her, and shuffled forward. Athena heard her move up behind her, and then something – presumably Nisha’s finger – ran along her slit. “You’re fucking loving this,” she said, and Athena heard what sounded like Nisha putting that finger into her mouth. It was disgusting, and just as arousing. Athena gave in. She didn’t want to think about all of the potential ramifications of giving in, but she gave in. She wasn’t strong enough. Nisha had won. Entire armies had been thrown at her, but one psychotic woman with a whip had been enough to bring her down.

“You’re probably tearing yourself up right about now,” Nisha said. Athena didn’t want her advice, but she didn’t dare voice that notion. “I’m guessing this is your first time being dominated? Both, sexually and… well, completely. People have beaten you down before, of course, but they’ve never brought you down to this level, have they?” The questions didn’t need answers. Athena knew that. “I get it. I’ve been there. But, trust me, if you let go, and embrace what’s happening, you’ll open yourself up to a world that-”

Athena was glad that Nisha had stopped talking, but she didn’t know why. Nisha gave a laugh. It almost sounded… nervous.

“Holy sh-!” shouted a familiar, robotic voice, followed by a very loud and annoying censorship bleep. _Oh, fuck_.

“Hey, what’s—oh,” followed Handsome Jack’s body double, and Athena could only stand there, her sex on display for everyone. “Man, she looks hurt. Nish—Nisha, did you do that? Holy shit.”

“I really don’t care,” Wilhelm commented. At the urging of Timothy, Wilhelm helped the body double to open the door, freeing Athena, who got dressed at record speed. Everyone present thought that Athena was going to kill Nisha, including Athena herself. Instead, she walked towards their objective. She had a job to do, and the job came first.

Nisha would pay later.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy, sequel bait. This is technically a complete work, but I might do a follow-up at some point. This was mostly just an idea that sort of got away from me. I just wanted to write happy Janey/Athena fluff, but then my mind's like 'hey, what if Nisha is a huge bitch and Athena gets tortured?' Thanks brain. You're the best.


End file.
